The subject matter herein generally relates to electrical connector assemblies and, more particularly, to electromagnetic seals for connector assemblies.
Some known connector assemblies are shaped to receive one or more mating connectors. These connector assemblies include ports through which the mating connectors are loaded. For example, some known connector assemblies include shielding connector cages that include several ports. The connector cages include side walls that define the ports. The side walls are electrically grounded to shield other components near the connector cage from electromagnetic interference. The connector cages have a mating interface through which the mating connectors are loaded into the ports. The ports are separated from one another by a center plate. The mating connectors are loaded into the ports to mate with electrical connectors located in the connector assemblies.
Some of the known center plates have an interior chamber that may contain electromagnetic interference in the center plate. Gaps in the center plates may permit the electromagnetic interference to radiate from the connector cage. For example, some known center plates are fabricated from multiple components and include gaps between the components. The electromagnetic interference within the interior chambers of the center plates may radiate out of the gaps in the center plates and interfere with the mating connectors and other electronic components located near the connector assembly.
Some known center plates include latches that engage and secure mating connectors when the connectors are loaded into the connector cage. The latches are depressed or biased toward the center plates when the mating connectors engage the latches. The center plates may include openings through which the latches are biased when the latches are depressed by the mating connector. These openings may permit electromagnetic interference to radiate from the center plate and the connector assembly.
Thus, a need exists to reduce the amount of electromagnetic interference that radiates from connector cages.